


"Be friends with all boys," they said. "It will be less drama," they said. Bullshit.

by DearTheodosia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awkward Dates, Cussing, Emotions, F/M, Fights, First Times, Fist Fights, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Partying Teens, Slow To Update, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, everyone but platonically??, i said read/everyone but it's not really everyone tbh, it'll take a minute to get angsty, probably, so many more tags honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearTheodosia/pseuds/DearTheodosia
Summary: You just need to get through high school. You need 9 hours of sleep, a good hearty breakfast, and no weekend homework. But instead you get emotions, fights, and bad decisions. Who said guys were less drama?(that's a terrible summary but hey read the story for the good bits :))) )((the drug use is just marijuana don't worry))(((someone send me title suggestions lmao)))





	1. Welcome to Hell~ now we're all in here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who is still waiting for me to update my other story.........](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+is+still+waiting+for+me+to+update+my+other+story.........).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> message me immediately if you sang the chapter title to the tune of the referenced song

You had woken up 45 minutes late, your breakfast was nonexistent and your car was nearly out of gas, so you were well over tardy to your first class. Beyond that you had forgotten about an entire extended response worksheet in English, along with Pre-Calc test that you almost failed. Needless to say, you were having a less than wonderful day.

But as you walked down to your normal spot in the courtyard for your lunch hour, you were thankful at least that you had all of your friends to sit with and cheer you up. The hour was full of them, including your crush.

“Y/N! Looks like we beat everyone else here.” Hyunjin threw himself down onto the courtyard ground next to you.

“Hello Hyunjin.” You droned, putting your face back into your sketchbook.

“Damn girl, don’t look so excited to see me,” he laughed at his own joke, making himself more comfortable and pulled out his food. You just snorted quietly.  

“Sorry, I’ve had a bad morning. Woke up late, no breakfast or gas, you know.” Hyunjin nodded understandably, bit into his sandwich and let you get back to your work. Shortly after, the rest of your friends began arriving.

First was Chan and Jeongin, because even though Chan was a senior and Innie was a sophomore they had the same gym class right before lunch. They were both laughing about something that had happened in the aforementioned class, but neither you nor Hyunjin felt especially compelled to ask about it, both too absorbed in your own worlds, so the laughter died off as they took their seats on the ground, Chan between you and Hyunjin and Jeongin aside the ladder.

Next was Woojin, Jisung, and Seungmin, fresh out of their Foods/Nutrition class. Woojin was a senior like Chan while Jisung and Seungmin were both juniors like you and Hyunjin, but foods classes were mixed and the lucky boys were all grouped together for cooking and such.

When they got to the slowly-forming circle, Seungmin immediately laid himself down on Jeongin, laughing as the younger complained about the physical contact. Seungmin loved to mess with Jeongin; he was almost always attached to the boy and had been since the moment they were introduced. After all this time Jeongin didn’t mind it nearly as much, but he had pride to uphold, so he grumbled anyways. Woojin and Jisung only continued their conversation from earlier, taking seats on the grass next to Seungmin and Jeongin.

Last to arrive, not out of the usual, was Felix and Changbin. What was unusual, however, was the very confused looking new boy the former was dragging along my the hand. Changbin was arguing loudly with Felix in an attempt to get him to release the poor boy, and you could hear the yelling from almost across the courtyard.

“Fuck’s sake Felix! Let him go! He can follow us just fine I’m sure, he has working legs! This is so unnecessary of you!” The other students outside were starting to stare, including your circle of friends.

“I’m just making sure he doesn't get lost!” Felix shouted behind him, grinning from ear to ear. You could both see and _feel_ Changbin’s eye-roll.

“Bullshit, you just want an excuse to hold his hand.” They had lowered their volume as they got closer to the group, but you could still hear them clearly.

“I mean it doesn’t exactly _hurt_. He has a wonderful grip.” Felix caught your eye with that statement and you began to giggle when you caught his wink. The boys behind Felix only snorted at the statement, the new boy looking still just as confused, but now with more amusement than worry.

“Hi guys!” Felix shouted as he made it to the group. “I’ve brought you all a treat!” He said excitedly, winking at you again and ignoring the raised eyebrows at his phrasing.

“Everyone, this is Minho. Apparently despite the fact that this is his very first day at this school, he and Felix know each other. You should have seen them in Government, Lix was so excited to see him I think he almost cried,” Changbin did everyone a favor by explaining, grabbing Minho’s arm gently and moving in front of Felix.

“I did not even!” Felix yelled indignantly from behind him. But finally the boy spoke.

“Hello everyone, I’m Minho, as previously stated. Felix and I actually met during the summer at a… party-”

“Gay- cough cough- gay bar- cough,” Felix interrupted behind him, blinking “innocently”. But your friends just chuckled, because _of course_ these two teenagers met at a gay bar. Minho only glared playfully back at him, assuming then that if Felix would mention it so freely no one would care.

“Anyways,” he resumed his introduction, “I just moved here this summer, I’m a senior. Sorry for intruding, but as I’m sure you watched, _someone_ dragged my out here by force. It’s nice to meet you all.” You were smiling, both at Minho’s sweet introduction and the play-fight Felix and Changbin had started behind him. It seemed the rest of your circle had noticed as well, if their entertained expressions were anything to go by. Chan, ever the dad, responded to the boy first.

“Well you are free to sit with us anytime. I’m Chan- or Chris,” he pointed to himself, “you already know Changbin and Felix. We call him Lix occasionally, even though nicknames are more Y/N’s thing, and- Boys! Sit down!” Chan snapped up at them. They quickly found their places in the circle next to Jisung, Felix pulling Minho down between you and him. “We call Changbin CB or Binnie sometimes, by the way. That would be Hyunjin; Jeongin- In or Innie; Seungmin is the boy in his lap, they do that a lot, you get used to it, we call him Minnie for fun; Jisung- or Han every so often; and last here is Y/N, she has the final say on all of the nicknames and just barely puts up with us.” He listed everyone off, pointing to them in turn, wrapping an arm loosely around your shoulders when he got to you. Your stomach did a little flip at the sudden physical contact, but you suppressed your giddiness and pushed his arm off in favor of leaning towards Minho.

“Glad you’re sitting by me No, I can protect you from the crazies.” You joked, looking pointedly at Felix and Changbin.

“Already deciding on his nickname, Y/N?” Jeongin asked from around the circle.

“We’ll see if it sticks,” you grinned, discarding your sketchbook in exchange for involvement in the conversation. This unexpected addition definitely made your day _so_ much better.

After a while of joking around, eating lunch, and letting Minho get comfortably acquainted to your group dynamic, it was obvious he would become close with everyone. Jisung, however, had taken a real _interest_ in him and it was obviously reciprocated.

“So,” Minho asked after what seemed like careful consideration, “how did everyone meet?”

The inquiry spurred immediate laughter from the circle members, much to No’s renewed confusion. Chan, one again acting as the only helpful one, clarified:

“We all have such different answers to that question, and some of us don’t even remember. For example, Hyunjin and I have been best friends for ages, since elementary, and neither of us can seem to remember how or why, but still here we are.” The bros fist-bumped as Minho nodded understandably.

“Speak for yourself,” you chimed in, “I remember meeting everyone, except maybe Innie, but I’ve known him since I was born so it’s understandable. I started hanging out with this group when I was in like 7th grade, and I’m a junior now. But at first it was just Chan, Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin because they were in a science class group with me. Then I introduced them to Jeongin during the year and they loved him, as everyone does.” You grinned as Chan reached over to ruffle the youngest’s hair as Seungmin kept him from running off. “I met Woojin in a business class my freshman year and then when I went to introduce him to the group I learned he and Chan were neighbors and childhood friends. So he started hanging out with us shortly after that. And I met Felix at a party the summer before my sophomore year.” You laughed at the memory, and Felix winked at you again. “We made out on a couch to an absolutely _trash_ Eric Bellinger remix, and I thought that would be the end of that. Plot twist, he was in my art class the next week, and he was in the seat right across from mine. I introduced him to everyone that day and they loved him too.” You blew a kiss over at Felix.

“Don’t let her leave out the juicy bits, it was a great make-out, and we still do every so often, it’s pretty platonic now though.” Felix added, smirking. Changbin swatted the back of his head.

“I thought Felix and Changbin were-” Minho spoke out.

“It’s complicated.” Everyone in the circle droned as if on cue, including Felix and Changbin.

“Anyways, I met Changbin when Felix started bringing him around, the first time they dated. Needless to say, it’s been a minute since then…” You only laughed as a circle groaned. “So that’s how I met everyone. Not for sure how they met outside of those I introduced. Hyunjin and Chan were already best friends when I met them, and so were Jisung and Seungmin. Like I said, Woojin and Chan had know each other when they were young, I think Woojin moved away and came back?” Woojin nodded to affirm your statement. “That’s when I met him and brought him back into the group. Mine and Jeongin’s mother are best friends, have been since their college years, so that's why we are so close, he’s basically my brother” Jeongin high-fived you and the others nodded along.

“And when Y/N introduced him with all these nicknames, Jisung and Seungmin demanded to be given some too, and that’s when Y/N became the final say on any and all names.” Chan added. “And Chris is just my English name, but you can’t really shorten Chan any further and it mixes stuff up so sometimes Y/N will use it. She never has come up with one for Hyunjin though. We tried to call him Hyun, cause it sounds sort of close to ‘hun’ but it never really stuck because _she_ didn’t dig it.” He elbowed at your side as you rolled your eyes.

“It just never felt _right_. I don’t know, good nicknames have a feeling.” You shrugged.

“It’s okay doll, I’m just teasing you,” Chan wrapped an arm back around you. Minho tilted his head to the side.        

“Are you guys dating too?” It was an innocent question, but you and Chan both spluttered. You felt your ears get red before you could even start denying.

“No no, we are all just friends with Y/N, we are just touchy people.” Hyunjin stepped in. “Plus, we all call her cute little things. Chan calls her doll, Felix calls her angel, I call her tiger, stuff like that. We all use little things like that outside of the normal nicknames. ‘Bear’ is a favorite for Woojin. It just depends on the mood.” The extent to which Hyunjin was explaining things would have come off as excessive to you if you weren’t still freaking out about the question and the fact that Chan had neither responded nor moved his arm. But Minho seemed satisfied as the circle members nodded at Hyunjin's remarks, and that was the end of it.

Suddenly the bell to signal the end of lunch was ringing and you were gathering your stuff to head to class, exchanging numbers and social medias with Minho, already missing the feel of Chan’s arm around you.


	2. let’s get this party started

You got the call around 3:30, as soon as you stepped in the door to your home after school. Not only did you know he could see you getting home from his bedroom window, but you tended to run on the same schedule every day, a schedule he didn’t have to try very hard to memorize. It sounded creepier to explain than it really was. After all, he was one of your very best friends.

  
“Hello, Felix.” You answered.

  
“2nd ring? That may be a record. You usually fumble for at least 3.” he laughed.

“Shut up, what do you want?” You spoke playfully.

  
“Are we in another dimension? Is this A Wrinkle in Time? It’s 3:30... on a Friday... I called you as soon as you got home...” He trailed off, expecting you to pick up any moment.

  
“Oh! Party! Give me all the details: pregame, guest list, times.” It took you a moment to  
connect the dots, but Felix was right. Just as he knew your schedule, the two of you had built a system right alongside it.

Felix had the hookup to all of the best parties. No one necessarily knew how or why (you just assumed it was because of his step-brother), but none of your friends were complaining. And so on Fridays if he had a good one picked out he called you at 3:30 on the dot to give you all of the details. Those details always included where prep and pregame would be, because it quickly became a tradition in your circle for everyone to get ready together. Usually, it was in one of four places: your’s, Felix’s, Chan’s, or Changbin’s. The others either had parents who didn’t want ten rowdy teenagers in their house or couldn’t know they were going to a party.

Your house consisted solely of you and your mother and as long as you were honest and safe she didn’t mind you going out and partying. Felix lived with his mother and step-father, but because of the trouble his aforementioned step-brother had gotten into in his high school days they didn’t really care or try to control what he was doing as long as it was semi-safe. And if it was in the house it was even better, in their eyes. Chan lived with a single father and that man didn’t want any information, letting Chan do whatever the hell he wanted. Luckily for him, Chan was a good kid and a Group Dad and stayed out of trouble, often opting to be the designated driver. As for Changbin, his parents were divorced and still in the phase where they let Changbin do things solely because they thought the other would disapprove, so he tended to be able to do whatever he wanted as well. However, his house tended to come with a handful of jabs from one parent to the other, so they used his home sparingly.  
You hung up your keys and kicked off your shoes as Felix started filling you in on all of the details.

  
“So right now it’s you, me, Changbin, Minho- who I am very excited to introduce to our local party scene, by the way-”

  
“I’m sure your ecstatic. And for totally innocent reasons.” You laughed as Felix made a noise of indignation.

  
“I would never!” He complained as you waved to your mother, April, who was sitting on the living room floor painting her toes and mouthing a quick ‘hi momma’ before finding a pen and paper and taking your own seat on the couch to write out the details for the party. She watched you scribble down the time and address caught your eyes again, mouthing ‘party tonight?’. You nodded quickly, pulling the phone away from your face to put it on speaker.

  
“Anyways-” He was back to giving you the guest list, “it’s me, you, Changbin, Minho, Jisung- but he has to finish his pre-calc first, so you may pretty please have to run by his or call him to ‘help’ cause we all know you’re the best at math-” you heard the air quotes around the word help and rolled your eyes slightly. “Hyunjin is good to go, and Chan said he would go, but volunteered as the designated driver because he has plans Saturday morning.” You ignored the slight stab of jealousy at the irrational thought of Chan on a Saturday morning date. It wasn’t uncommon for Chan to not engage in party activities outside of dancing and socializing, he just never really felt it was necessary. “Woojin says he’ll go if Seungmin goes, which shouldn’t have been a big deal but when I asked Seungmin said he would only go if Jeongin went aaaand-”

  
“Dave is home. Dang.” You could finish the sentence easily. “What are we gonna do then?” This was a predicament. Jeongin’s mother was usually relatively strict, but when his father Dave was home, the chances of him even getting out to his front yard drastically declined, much less going to a party- or, for his mother, “spending the night at a friend’s”.  
“I don’t know angel, my plan was just to kidnap him...”

  
“We can’t kidnap Jeongin.”

  
“Says who? His mother won’t let him out.”

  
“Me! I say!” You heard Felix snort on the other line.

  
“When has that ever stopped me?” Even your mother laughed at that one.

“Well- ugh, maybe I could ask Louise? She does love me.”

  
“Not that much,” your mother finally chimed in, leaning forward so the phone could catch her. “She barely lets that poor boy stay here when Dave is away. So really the best strategy may be to kidnap him.”

  
“Thank you, April! You’re a doll!” Felix shouted.

  
“Always, Felix dear.” You rolled your eyes. “I may be able to call Lou, she usually acts a bit more lenient when I’m involved.” She volunteered, much to the surprise of both you and Felix. As much as she enabled you to go out and party, April tended to stay out of your friend’s business. However, this was Jeongin, so she had more access than with any others.

  
“Oh April, I’m in love.”

  
“Shut up Felix.” You turned to your mother. “Can you ask if he can stay here?” She nodded a yes. “Felix, it cool if we pregame here?”

  
“Yeah, I’ll let everyone else know. I’ll be there when you text me, everyone else will come at 7:00, the party starts at 9:00. That cool?” You bobbed your head along despite the fact that he couldn’t see you.

  
“Bye love, I’ll text you with Jeongin’s status so you can message everyone else.”

“Deal, see you soon angel.” He hung up as you stood up to walk into the kitchen.

You started to make a list of everything you needed to accomplish before 6:45, and while doable, it would be tight. You needed to shower, run the laundry, grab after-party sleepover snacks, pick up your room, and remind your mother how much you love her for helping you with Louise. Might as well get started now.

  
You pulled your hair up into a ponytail and made your way through the living room towards your room, stopping to read the list off to your mother in the kitchen. You waited a moment to for her to get off the phone, presumably with Jeongin’s mother. It seemed like it was a positive interaction, but you had no way to know for sure until she finished.  
“Alright, all sorted.”

  
“How did it go?” You were eager to know the answer.

  
“Better than I expected honestly. Apparently, she had wanted a date night with just her and Dave anyways, so my call was perfect timing. So Innie is good to spend the night here and everything.”

  
“Oh, you’re the best.” You hugged her. “I wrote out a list,” you informed before quickly rattling off the objectives. “Am I forgetting anything? You’re fine with everyone staying the night here, right?” April contemplated your questions for a moment.

  
“I can’t think of anything else. And yeah, of course. As long as you’re getting home safe.”

“I love you so much. I’m going to throw the laundry in, run to the store and then shower.”

“Fine by me, I’ll be getting dinner and drinks with friends around 6. I’m not sure when I’ll  
be back but I can text you. Make sure you keep me updated on your situation as well.” She ruffled your hair affectionately and you went to hug her for what felt like the millionth time since you got home.

  
“Of course momma, I love you!” And you ran off to toss the clothes and blankets in the washing machine.

  
===

  
Just as you were stepping out of the shower, you heard the doorbell ring. You checked your phone for the time.

  
6:30. Must just be Felix. You thought to yourself as you put on only a robe to answer the door. Felix would help you pick out an outfit as per usual, so there was no need to try and get dressed. He could start rifling through your closet as you dried your hair and found underwear.

  
Opening the door without first glancing at a window to see who it might be was a mistake. Sure, you wouldn't have been able to do anything, all factors considered, but at least you would’ve had some forewarning.

  
Instead, you swung the door open dramatically, with an overly-aggressive and obviously-joking, “what took so fucking long,” much to the surprise of a now semi-taken aback Chan.

  
“Oh- oh shit sorry-” You blushed furiously. “I swear I- I thought you were Felix-” His sudden laughter cut off your explanation.

  
“Dang girl, that was some greeting,” he choked out through his hysterics. “That really took me off guard- figured I’d at least get a hello!” He began to calm down, taking deep breaths. You just knew your face was bright red.

“Again, really really thought you would be F-”

  
“Felix. Yeah, I got that.” He chuckled, laughter subsiding. “I honestly thought he would already be here, he’s always earlier than everyone else.”

  
“He would have been, except you weren’t supposed to be here until 7:00.” You pointed an accusatory finger at the boy in front of you, regaining your confidence. “I thought he got impatient, that was the joke because I was supposed to message him after my shower” You motioned to your attire, left forgotten until right that moment. Apparently, Chan hadn’t noticed, because he flushed slightly as he noted the short, and relatively thin, robe. It covered enough for you not to mind but still a smidge less than poor Chan was used to. You giggled at his modesty. “Felix likes to help me pick my clothes. I’ll go text him and throw on some underwear and sweats.” The statement was nonchalant until you heard Chan spluttering and noticed how red his ears were turning. You raised an eyebrow.

  
“You-you didn’t- Jesus fu-” He shut himself up with a hand over his face and plopped himself onto the couch. More than surprised at the outburst and your friend’s sudden embarrassment, you snorted and headed off towards your room, texting Felix to head over.

  
===

  
Felix was over within minutes of you texting him to come over and warning him of Chan’s  
presence, walking through the unlocked front door, making his way back to your room without prompt and waving cheerily at Chan on his way. You had situated yourself in front of your vanity mirror to start on your makeup, trusting your very best friend to find his way to your room and through your closet just fine.

  
Once in your room, Felix shut the door behind him to muffle the noise of his hysterical giggles at your predicament, of which you had given only the barest details over text. The giggles quickly morphed into full-belly laughter as you recounted the awkward greeting, your inner monologue, and described Chan’s panicked face when you accidentally revealed your lack of underwear. All as Felix shifted through your shortest skirts and tightest dresses and you finished up your makeup and pinned your hair out of your face.  
After 20-some minutes of laughter and pins, you were finally dressed, with less than 10 minutes until the rest of the boys showed up. Felix comforted you through his tears of laughter, knowing full-well about your crush on the older boy, and playfully reassured you that even if the greeting had scared Chan off, tonight’s outfit was sure to have him running back. And even as you rolled your eyes, you had to admit he had a real point.

  
The oversized black tee had been belted at the waist, plenty long enough for you to be comfortable with the thin spandex shorts you had on, and short enough to be provocative. And paired with some wide fishnets you had worn for ages and tall black boots, even you had to admit that you looked damn good. Felix agreed. A small part of you hoped Chan would too.


End file.
